Pay Attention To Me
by caserotica
Summary: The way that the library scene in Repo Man really should have gone.


"C'mon Sam, pay attention to me, I'm bored!" Lucifer complained, rocking back and forth in his chair.

Sam looked up from the book he was trying to gain any information from. The case he was working seemed was proving difficult so he was stuck at the library researching.

"I need to figure this out okay, the more time I waste the more people get killed"

"But Sam, I'm bored!"

Lucifer was startlingly like a child sometimes, Sam had quickly learnt. He could would never admit it out loud, but he could kind of understand why God had lost his patience with the angel.

Lucifer poked his forked tongue out at Sam and he just couldn't help but laugh. The fallen angel really wasn't so bad once you got used to him. Which of course didn't take long at all since Sam was basically stuck with him 24/7.

At first it had been torture, but then one night he tried to drink himself into oblivion and ended up kind of hooking up with Lucifer. Oops.

Sam decided his current book had no useful information in it and put it down. He stood up to go search for another and Lucifer followed.

"Wherever are we going, Sam?" Lucifer feigned interest.

Sam led them to furthest corner of the library, which was completely deserted. Then again there were only two or three people in the entire space besides Sam.

As soon as they were hidden from sight, Sam grabbed Lucifer by his jacket and pushed him back up against the bookshelf. He pressed his body up against him and gave him a kiss.

"You've gotta stop being so distracting" Sam murmured against Lucifer's lips.

"Never" Lucifer said before kissing Sam again.

The kiss between the two deepened, Lucifer nipping at Sam's lower lip eliciting a stifled moan. Sam had never been the kind of person to do something like this in a public place, but Lucifer seemed to bring out a new side in him.

Soon the kiss was not enough and Sam found his hands roaming down Lucifer's body, feeling the hard wall of muscles along his chest. His hand found its way up inside Lucifers shirt and he gave one of his nipples a sharp tug.

Lucifer moaned loudly into Sam's mouth, not having to be quiet as no one but Sam could hear him.

Sam trailed his hand down lower, brushing over Lucifer's stomach and finding jeans and a belt in the way. He quickly undid the belt while kissing Lucifer's neck, leaving a hickey on his favourite part.

Sam dipped his hand into Lucifer's underwear to find him already hard, and he smirked. He loved the way he knew exactly how to turn him on. He thumbed over the slit of Lucifer's cock, spreading the pre cum.

Sam pulled his hand back out and undid Lucifer's jeans completely and pulled them down his thighs, along with his underwear, leaving his hard, heavy cock bobbing out. Sam sank down onto his knees and looked up at Lucifer, noticing the look of bliss enter his eyes as he realised what Sam was about to do.

Sam grinned and started to press kisses into Lucifer's inner thighs, sucking a few hickies along the way. He worshipped every inch of skin around his cock, loving being such a tease. Lucifer was moaning and begging Sam to take his cock in his mouth already.

Sam grabbed his cock in one hand and licked up the underside a few times, before taking all of Lucifer's length into his mouth in one go.

"Oh god Sam" Lucifer moaned at the sudden sensation of Sam's warm, tight, wet mouth.

Sam tasted the salty pre cum and started sucking up and down his cock, trying to keep the slurping noises to a minimum because they were in public. He glanced up at Lucifer to see he had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, with the most peaceful look on his face.

Sam continued sucking and swirling his tongue around Lucifer's cock while he started to fondle his balls as well. Lucifer groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips up.

He fisted his hands in Sam's hair and Sam moaned along his cock before deep throating him. Lucifer began to make the little whimpering sounds that meant he was close, so Sam started sucking more fervently, worshipping his cock completely.

Lucifer came with a loud shout and moaned Sam's name throughout his entire orgasm, filling Sam's mouth and throat with salty cum. After it was over Sam pulled off, swallowing the cum and wiping off what had trickled down his chin.

"Was that the kind of attention you were looking for?" Sam asked Lucifer with a grin on his face.


End file.
